


Just A Little...

by Gobblepotstew



Category: Batman (Comics), Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Cockblocking Harvey, Drama & Romance, Fluff and Angst, Funny, Gobblepot Week 2019, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Magic, Romance, Slight Foxma, Unrequited Love, gobblepot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-19 04:39:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17594786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gobblepotstew/pseuds/Gobblepotstew
Summary: Jim had been overcome with a spell cast by a local magician with a bone to pick with Oswald. He tries to court Oswald while Lucius and Harvey try to search for a cure. However, Oswald wants to use this situation as an excuse to take advantage of the Captain of the GCPD.Gobblepot Week 2019PROMPT: There is always some madness in love.





	1. Part 1

"This is what you deserve non-believer! Your cruelty yields you nothing," The irate, well-dressed man shouted as a bright-eyed young girl had run out to cling to her father for dear life.

"Oh! Another reason to put you down, you repugnant false warlock! Fix my paintings now!" Oswald screeched as he aimed his silver gun to the man's head. James Gordon ran to grab Oswald to stop the mobster from creating another victim in the deep and dark hell that is Gotham City. The man locked eyes with Jim first and muttered something unintelligible to both of them. Jim sighed audibly as he grabbed Oswald at his waist fully planning to throw him out of his mansion window. Good thing they were on the first floor.

Things like this always seem to happen in high societal parties like the ones Oswald Cobblepot tend to throw. He had hired a magician for the night as entertainment for his guests. And all was well before the magician somehow magically wiping clear the subjects of paintings of Oswald's ancestors on his father's side. His high-end guests were flabberghasted at the strange site but Oswald had visibly freaked when his father, Elijah Van Dahl's face was no longer at its painted post. Then he pulled out his gun...and well...

Oswald's men rushed to his aid aiming their guns at the sharp-dressed man who wormed his way into Van Dahl mansion. One of Oswald's men secretly called Jim hoping to get the mobster to calm down.

There was always a running joke that the men passed around to themselves, and what Penguin could shoot them dead for, was that _if the boss was upset, get James Gordon. If he is hurting, call James Gordon_. The birdman softened up when it came to his cop friend. They knew he had a heavy "infatuation" for the man. For _years._ They found it rather annoying and believed it had held Oswald back. The birdman's grand plans were always stopped due to one James Gordon to which Oswald would never step on the toes of. It was bothersome to them. But what did they know? Oswald did not pay them to think.

"OSWALD! That's enough!" Jim growled angrily as he grabbed Oswald by the waist with both his arms. The slightly smaller man tried to kick Jim in his shin but his brace did not reward him with a wide range of leg motions.

"JAMES! YOU NITTERING GNAT! GET OFF OF ME!" The mobster swung around as his elite guests ran out of the estate screaming. An older lady, with her walker, was slowly trying to make her way out. 

"Daddy! Please!" The young girl screamed at the angry magician. Jim heard that and hoisted Oswald off the floor. Enraged, Oswald threw a tantrum and started flailing and screaming in the Captain's arms. He dropped his gun and reached his hands back to scratch at Jim's head. Blond strands falling everywhere.

"Harvey get them out of here!" Jim bellowed.

"I am trying Cap! He's not complying! Get that girl out of here!" Harvey yelled pointedly to Alvarez, who grabbed the young girl as she screamed for her father.

"WON THGIR POTS!!" She screamed at them all as the sound of her voice echoed the mansion. And everyone in the room froze in motion. As if time itself stopped. Jim was in an awkward position with Oswald, looking as though he was about to do a backward body slam to Oswald's head. Cops and henchman alike frozen in their active positions. The girl's father turned to stare at her and smiled brightly.

"My Zatanna, you are a very gifted girl!" He then turned to Oswald with a cold smirk as he whispered a spell.

 _Enod si lliw yht. Ti dne os I nehw lit esruc ruoy_ _eb_ _lliw_ _tnemluflluf dna erised ruoy fo tcejbo eht._

He then grabbed his daughter and vanished. Leaving the men free from the spell.

"Get off me!" Oswald violently shrugged Jim away from his person. Jim fell backward and stumbled around, looking a bit dazed. Harvey and the other cops looked around for the magician and his daughter. They were nowhere to be found. 

"Alvarez call the station and put out an APB on a Zatara, magician!"

"Sure, but we need a whole name!" The cop said quickly looking at both Oswald and Jim looking to fight one another.

"Just do it!" Harvey waved him off angrily as he grabbed Jim who was stumbling a bit. "Jim, did you hit your head or something?"

"Wha-no. I feel weird is all." The Captain shook his head once, twice trying to compose himself. "Okay, everyone back to the station. We will find this Zatara. Be safe. He's using some unknown weapon at this time."

The cops left Oswald's mansion and seething, the mobster himself marched angrily to the man who stopped his revenge. Handsomely dressed with the face of a murderous monster with venomous vitriol in his voice. His late father's classic painting, empty and drab.

"James, you idiotic boy scout! I had him! LOOK AT MY PAINTINGS! RUINED!" Oswald was spitting with rage with tears in his eyes and went to hit James square across his face, but the stronger man grabbed his wrist tightly. Staring him dead in the mobster's eyes. 

"You nimrod! Let go-" Oswald froze immediately when he saw the sharp look on the other man's face. Jim licked and bite his bottom lip as he exhaled hotly through his nose. Oswald could swear he heard a low, guttural groan emanating from the other man's chest.

"Jim?"

"Ohhh come here you," Jim groaned as he grabbed Oswald face with his hands and kissed him harshly. His teeth scraped at Oswald's lip roughly. His tongue licking the other man's mouth with a ferocity that rivaled a lightning strike. Oswald screamed.

"JIM WHAT THE-" Harvey yelled as he ran to aid his partner. What the hell was Jim doing?! Jim started tearing at Oswald's suit; buttons flying off his expensive suit, Jim's saliva smeared on his face where his tongue made contact. "JIM STOP IT!"

"JAMES WHAT IN THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Oswald grasping at his torn clothing, looking like a literal damsel in distress. Jim's hands were everywhere!

"C'mere Oz, I want you..." The Captain grabbed at his pants and tried to pull them down. Harvey grabbed Jim as he attempted to kiss the reluctant and visibly angry Oswald Cobblepot. The mobsters' men were shocked and did not know if they should shoot him or leave them alone.

"What did you do to Jim, Penguin?" Harvey raged.

"M-me?! His untamed libido is the culprit here, you dolt! He tried to bed me! In front of an audience, I might add!" Oswald yelled face red and flushed. Never in his wildest dreams that he would receive such an intense reaction from James Gordon. It scared the hell out of him.

"Then how?" Harvey flinched as James, being the strong and intense man he is, tried his best to get back Oswald.

"Oswald, c'mere love, I just want to talk to you,...just a little bit. Come to me." Jim rattled on silkily as Oswald's face softened and he felt his heart flutter at the mere tone of that request. For years, Jim eluded his friendship and fantasies. But it never made him stop wanting the man. He was _his_ angel.

"Alvarez, help me will ya?! Jim's caught a case of the oats!" Both men had to carry Jim away leaving Oswald with his goons.

"Want us to kill him boss?!" 

"Wh-what? No! Absolutely not! He's under some sort of drug. Leave them for now." Oswald starstruck in awe as his cheeks reddened at the new memory. Jim's lips felt so warm on his cool skin. He hated to admit the deepened truth of it all. The fact was that he liked it.

_

"Jim needs a doctor, Lucius," Harvey said as Jim was sitting on the medical examination lab table at the GCPD precinct, kicking his legs off the edge, two-and-fro as the man examined him.

"He seems fine Harvey, all his tests came back normal. His psychological tests were slightly off but due to the nature of his work, but that was expected."

"So why did he 'love-attack' Oswald?"

"Maybe because he finally admits he has a thing for him?" Lucius said plainly, then backed away slightly when Harvey gave him a sour look. He then shrugged. "Say whatever you like but this may be a spell."

"You mean that hocus pocus asshat did Jim in with magic? What is this Game of Thrones?" 

"Harvey, this is not a joke. He has been overcome with a type of mind control. One to which can not be explained with science," Lucius said sternly. "Keep your personal hatred for Penguin aside. This could be harmful to Jim."

"Okay, guys! I need to get back to Oswald so speed this up." Jim said fatuously. He hopped off the table, straighten himself out and went to leave when Harvey grabbed him.

"Jim, you can't go to Penguin. You got cursed, or some shit." Harvey whined. Jim sighed irritably.

"No, I'm fine. I have to talk to Oswald,"

"Talk or _talk_...Jim?" Lucius asked with a quizzical scowl.

"Well,...um...I wanna  _talk_ about some naughty things with him, Harvey stopped me before," Jim smiled widely. He donned a toothy smile that mimicked a great white shark in this instance. Harvey gulped visibly as he approached the man.

"Jim, you're not right at the moment, you attacked Penguin earlier, you aren't yourself."

"Harv, I'm fine. I just want to see Oswald, alright?"

"No! You can't!"

"Harvey, you should let him go," Lucius said quickly. Jim stared at Harvey as his face reddened with anger.

"Why can't I see him?! You don't care about him so get out of my way!" Jim was mad and Harvey moved to let him leave out the lab.

"But Jim! We got work to do!"

"Nope! Bye!" Jim yelled as he left. Harvey stood there confused.

"This is bad..." Lucius shook his head and followed Jim. "He has his eyes set on...overwhelming Mr. Cobblepot. We have to fix this."

Harvey growled in frustration. Their Penguin problem was never going to leave them.

_

 

At the Van Dahl estate, Oswald was helping Olga clean up after the failed dinner that had made his foyer look destitute from the empty paintings. His eyes welled with tears as he glanced up at his father's empty portrait painting. Sweet memories held dear by the late man's smiling face at Oswald and his cunning in life. The clothing secrets, the family fortune and the fun times they shared, was a memory solidified with his image.

Since Arkham, Oswald made sure he kept his memories intact. But without his father's face, he was scared of them fading.

"Boss," One of his henchman ran to him looking quite disturbed.

"What?" The mobster wiped at his face with a sleeved covered arm as he looked towards the foyer.

"It's Jim Gordon! He's outside! S-singing... kid you not. He's singing to you!" He said amazed.

Oswald gawked at him and looked to see what the commotion was about. He hobbled to the door at lo and behold, James Gordon was singing loudly and terribly in Oswald's home fountain. He was in his suit with his shoes off in the grass, jacket hanging at on ivy branch. At 9:45 pm. Oswald thought somewhere pigs were flying.

He was singing the song, "Come to My Window" by an artist named Melissa Etheridge. The midi melody was playing on his phone as he sung his self-righteous heart out. Oswald was beyond stunned.

"I don't care what they think, I don't care what they say! What do they know about this love, anyway.." Jim sang happily. Oswald started laughing giddily as he approached the rough singing man. Jim swung a freshly picked rose his way and smiled as he kept singing. The mobster thought it was the cutest thing he had ever seen.

"James, what are you on? This is not your usual police game I must say," Oswald folded his arms with his new rose when Jim finished his show. The captain then grabbed him by the waist and kissed him on the cheek. Oswald turned red, mouth gaping.

"I am in love with you my pretty bird," Jim snuggled to his cheek. Oswald's henchman stood there shocked, guns in hand but unsure what to do. Should they stop this?

"Pretty bird? Jim, you are an absolute mess. Aren't your friends going to fix you? Drugs tend to wear off..."

"Drugs? Oswald, the only drug I am on is the drug of love," The blond beamed happily as he grabbed Oswald's hand, swinging it. The mobster smiled warmly unable to be mad at the man, amazed to be on the receiving end of this wacky infatuation. Jim had been nothing but cold to him since the incident when the bridges blew with Jeremiah. The ending of Haven and betrayal from the government itself has made them fall from each other paths. But now here he is, holding his hand unashamed. Smiling as well. 

Oh no, Oswald was falling for this. For him, yet again.

"Jim, I am at a loss for what you are doing, but I can honestly say I do not mind it." Oswald turned away blushing.

"Good, 'cuz I have plans for you," Jim beamed with a billion dollar smile. 

"What plans?!" 

"Kissing plans,"

"Jim, no...you really don't want that," Oswald said quietly.

"Boss, do you need help?" The eye-patched henchman nervously called to him.

"NO! LEAVE US!" Oswald yelled back feverishly and the men went back into the mansion. Olga was also watching from the window.

"Oswald, I want to love you in my own way," Jim said facing him. He gripped Oswald's shoulders to turn the slightly smaller man face him. Jim then raised his rough hands to cup Oswald's flushing face and kissed him tenderly. His lips capturing the other ones softly.

"Jim,.." Oswald groaned softly, thoroughly loving this affectionate side of James Gordon. His lips chased after Jim's when he pulled away. The smaller man smiled warmly and grabbed Jim by his waste, wanting more of this moment, almost greedy for it. His heart was yearning for it. What happened at dinner? What did that magician do? He searched for the lie in Jim's face. Hoping that this charade would end so it could hurt him less.

"What is it?" James asked softly. 

"What did you want to do to me?" Oswald could not quell his curiosity. He wanted whatever this was, bad. Real bad.

-

"What do you need me for?" 

"I need to know what you know about a magician named Zatara. He's six feet, three inches tall, black hair. Top hat, had his daughter with him. I believe he cursed James Gordon to Oswald." Lucius Fox explained patiently, watching Edward Nygma wipe his glasses with his handkerchief.

He was stalking around Lucius in the abandoned building near the Upper West Side of the city with Harvey. Edward was a 'showman' but happened to know about the stage scene around town. They couldn't have found a better aid for this case.

"Ahh, that rings a bell. Giovanni. He's pretty good. People say that he is pure magic. No one can tell how he does his tricks." Edward beamed evilly at the man before him.

"Giovanni, Giovanni,... that is the local magician from Oswald's party?" Lucius said as he glanced at Harvey who was simmering mad that they still had to deal with Nygma. 

"Yes, the one who ruined Oswald's paintings. That was gold! It was as if the people themselves vanished from existence. So he made Jim his patsy, right? No shocker there." Edward laughed. "Might have to call for him like a kid calling for Candyman in a dark room. Give it a whirl, Foxy."

"So if we say his name three times will he appear? Nonsense. The city is looking for him. Sooner or later he has to come to the GCPD," Lucius said sternly as Harvey was over it. 

"To hell with him! He's got a lotta explaining to do! Jim is a mess!" Harvey yelled.

"Oh, I don't think so." Answered a loud, strong voice behind Nygma who screamed as he jumped behind Lucius for safety. Mr. Fox rolled his eyes.

A man in a top hat and a long cape walked toward the gentleman effortlessly, he was essentially floating, sharp blue eyes and dark black hair. Harvey took out his gun to shoot and it turned to sand in his hand. This was the magician Giovanni Zatara.

"Don't pull that Jervis Tetch shit on me pal," Harvey said quickly visibly scared.

"Please, if I wanted to, I could mutilate you all with a thought. But do NOT compare me to that incestuous hypnotist. I have a daughter." He said sternly. Harvey relaxed a bit and Lucius walked over to him. Ed gripped his shoulders and stayed behind him just in case.

"What did you do to Jim?"

"I made him a leech to Mr. Penguin, I have hoped he would put the man in jail permanently. But that's not what happened." 

"He tried to sleep with Penguin, like sex!" Harvey yelled crudely. Giovanni snorted. He thought that was funny. 

"Gave him a thrill right?"

"And it's made Jim blatantly aggressive. He would fight us to get to Oswald," Fox added.

"That because the object of his desire is his curse til I so end it," Zatara confirmed.

"How do we know that your magic is real?" Lucius stared amazed. The magician glanced at him and Nygma, then smirked.

"Edward Nygma, your curiosity shall be fulfilled without judgment and reproach. Kiss this man," He pointed at Lucius. Edward blinked and grabbed Lucius and moaned as he kissed him deeply much to the other man's shock. He ended it with a touch of their lips and let go of him calmly before staring angrily back at Zatara as if it did not happen. Lucius was shocked but not surprised.

"What?! Why are you all staring at me like that?!" Ed yelled as the expressions around him scared him. Lucius was dumbfounded and Harvey's jaw could not have fallen further from his face.

"This is the power I wield. Only I can break the spell." 

"Please fix this. No doubt whatever Mr. Cobblepot did to you, I am sure he deserved it." Lucius pleaded calmly to Zatara who seemed unamused. "He won't come to work and we need him."

Zatara looked at them all pitifully. If this was the current power of the GCPD, this was sad. He sighed.

"Very well. I want a formal apology from Mr. Penguin. Once I have read it the spell will be broken. His paintings will be good as new.

"Sounds like a plan, Harvey," Lucius said happily.

"Great then how will we know how to find you?" Harvey asked plainly.

"Like he said, say my name three times and I will hear it."

"So that does work?" Lucius said quizzically. Edward walking back to stand right behind him. 

"Only when emotions are attached." Zatara concluded and swung his cape and he was gone. Harvey yelped loudly.

"Holy shit! He's the real deal!" 

"Yes, now we have to tell Penguin." Fox added as they went to leave Ed following them. "Umm,... we're good." 

"Oh, I can't tag along," Edward asked Lucius frowning. He felt like being in the action. Harvey grabbed at his hat angrily, obviously sick of freeloading baddies. That must have been some kiss.

 

 


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Gobblepot Week 2019!  
> 

The next morning had been a bit of blur for Oswald. Jim made them both hang outside in the garden where the night was uncharacteristically warm and damp. The Captain told him stories of his youth and how he wasn't too sure if he wanted to be a cop. He felt this need to save the world, no matter how dark it seemed.

Oswald remembered listening ever so intensely, cherishing these small morsel-like bits of the other man's life. Almost as though, he would never hear these things again once Jim was back to his normal self. It sickened him. Being the one so needy for love or some semblance of affection. He craved it when he got it. With Nygma, Sofia, or his own people. Oswald had killed for respect, but he would die for love.

Oswald had currently found himself laying next to James Gordon who was sleeping soundly in his expensive bed. Both were fully dressed, as he checked quickly. The long bay windows were slightly ajar, as the warm summer air danced around the room soothingly. Oswald stared at him, quick to caress his face as the man slept. He noticed a slight smirk grace the policeman's face. Oswald grins. He's always wanted this. A moment of tenderness shared between the two of them. He wanted to keep Jim this way forever. He wanted this to be permanent. He thought about his paintings...

"Oz," Jim called groggily. Shifting in the bed as Oswald quickly sat up, grabbing the comforter to cover to shield himself. He was only wearing his dress shirt and suit pants.

"Yes? D-did you sleep well?" He said somewhat cringing backward as if he would be slapped. Half expecting this little charade to end.

"Ah, yeah. I had you to snuggle up too." Jim beamed roguishly. To the mobster's relief, he slithered to Oswald and kissed him softly on the lips. 

"I'm glad," Oswald said finally as he let out a heavy sigh. Jim was still "under the influence".

"What's for breakfast?" The man stomach protested loudly as he stared at Oswald with his wide blue eyes.

"Umm,... let's see what Olga has for us today."

They left the room after freshening up in the en suite bathroom to meet Olga and two of Oswald's henchman who was shocked to see Jim grab a chair happily to eat breakfast with their boss. The spread looked amazing; biscuits, bacon and eggs. Tons of fruits and vegatables as well. Oswald noticed the mimosas bubbling at the seat made.

"Wow, this is a lot of food!" Jim chided excitedly. Oswald agreed but with suspicion.

"Yes, Olga... to what occasion does all this warrant?"

"Well, it's obvious. Your visitor is here." She said in her heavy Russian accent with a wink and Oswald went red. Jim grabbed his hand and kissed it. They ate joyfully and talked about this and that as Jim's phone kept interrupting them.  

"Maybe you should take that,..." The mobster insisted.

"Arrghh, it's Harvey! Fifteen missed calls! So bothersome!"

"Go call him back," Oswald said quickly, obviously wanting the older detective to stop buzzing into their alone time. But what if he's looking for a cure? What if he found the magician?! Oswald gripped his napkin so tight it started ripping. Jim went to the other room to call him. After he did so, the mobster's henchman came at him quickly.

"Boss! You're too good for him! Let us take him out!" One of the men hissed.

"No no! Boss, you should go for it! Take him for all you can." The younger of the two piped in quickly.

"You two are about to be out of a job if you don't mind your own business!" He yelled blushing.

"He's a snake, a fraud! A Not-So-Good Cop! A fake!"

"No sir, you should make him yours now. While you can!"

Oswald stared at both of the men frantically. Shocked that he actually is considering them both. Yes or no? Take advantage of him or not? He wanted the man for years. But this influence was temporary. He knew that and kept Jim around. Loving this version of him. But it wasn't the Jim he knew. So...

"What...what do you think I should do?" He asked them both with less confidence. Both men looked at each other, then at the high strung man in front of them.

"I think you should cut ties, permanently." The older henchman offered.

"I think you should, ya know,... get a little. Just a little," The younger said with more conviction. Oswald stared at him. He knew damned well what he wanted. He gulped as he nodded slowly. "You, young man, is what has been missing in my arsenal. I,... I want him."

"So go for it! We are behind you, Boss!" The young man said quickly and Oswald smiled brightly, and a tad bit sinisterly.

Jim returned exasperated and still very hungry. He glanced at the henchmen but his continuous stare made them back away from Oswald.

"What did Harvey say?"

"He said the man wants a formal apology from you to fix your paintings," Jim said as he started back at his bacon and eggs. Oswald nodded. This means fixing Jim too.

"Jim, you said you had some plans for me. Kissing plans,..."

"Yes! I do!" Jim grinned smugly. Obviously pleased with this particular topic.

"I want to know more about your plans for me, and I have something I want to show you." Oswald blushed as Jim slowly grabbed his hand and gripped it. If the mobster wanted to make his move, he would have to make it now. Or it will never happen at all.

_ 

Harvey and the gang went to find Jim to forcibly take him away from Penguin's clutches. The older detective did not like that Oswald did not keep his distance from the detective, in fact, it kept them both together. Oswald had taken advantage of the situation. He kept Jim with him while he was under this spell. The bastard, Harvey thought. He knew well that Oswald had a huge crush on the budding detective in his early days. Maybe the man was so happy someone like Jim cared to be involved with him. Harvey saw him as an evil, goofy sort of dork and he wished he didn't have a punchable face in his eyes. But Jim saved him all those years ago, so he believed Oswald felt _entitled_ to Jim's presence.

He was half picking at his sandwich at a local diner that he, Lucius, and Edward were currently dining at. He noticed that Ed kept glancing at Lucius with narrowed eyes. Lucius was happily enjoying his burger and fries until Edward felt the need to grasp at the man's fries.

"Could you not?"

"What? The cook gave you double the number of fries I've got," Ed said flatly.

"Well, she knows we are the good guys," Fox stated calmly. Ed bit the inside of his cheek as he folded his arms defiantly. Harvey noticed that.

" _Well_ , we aren't paying her to take sides..." Ed complained as he took two more fries. Lucius sighed angrily and grabbed Ed's strawberry shake and drank heavily from the straw. Ed scoffed at this and they glared at each other.

"WOULD YOU TWO KNOCK IT OFF?" Harvey yelled at the two men. Both looked shocked and both in unison had tilted their heads and stared at him quizzically. 

"What did Jim say?" Lucius asked he kicked at Ed's shin under the table. Ed growled lightly and tried to kick him back without Harvey noticing.

"Oh, that self-righteous bastard! He told me to stop bothering him and _Ozzy's_ personal time! Eww! Like seriously, Penguin is letting this happen." 

"I am not entirely surprised at that. As you had said before, he has an infatuation with him. So we have to physically stop them, don't you think?"

"Yes, before Jim makes a mistake he can NOT take back." Harvey sighed in frustration.

"You mean before they 'get busy'?" Ed blurted out rudely. Kicking at Fox's foot hard. Garnering a slight frown from the other man before him.

"Nygma, if he puts one hand on Jim, I will shoot him and then you. Two for one deal. So PRAY that nothing happens." Harvey growled. 

"I just got a text from our P.I. stating that James and Oswald are headed to a hotel upstate, we should go." Lucius said as he stared at Edward. "Ed, you aren't needed for this."

"Oh! So I am only needed when it benefits the GCPD," Ed said angrily.

"Pretty much," Lucius said plainly as he walked out of the diner and Harvey got up to grab Ed who tried to follow him.

"Whatever fascination you have with Mr. Fox, drop it. You're too screwed up to match him in a battle of wits anyways. So piss off." Harvey stated crudely and shoved past him. Leaving a slightly saddened Ed alone in the diner.

-

"So what do you think?" Jim spun as he walked in the beautiful high-end hotel with Oswald who was amazed at the small details in the setup.

"It's absolutely captivating,... but Jim, how much did this cost?" Oswald said smiling as he set his travel bag on the floor. Jim smiled and kissed him.

"Oh don't worry about it." Jim beamed roguishly, he took his jacket and hung it in the closet, he was wearing his holster and it defined the shape of his body so well. Oswald gulped, his cheeks turning red.

Jim took them to a hotel called The Pierre, a five-star hotel which was extremely romantic as it was screamingly expensive. But money meant nothing to a man that was currently in love. Oswald screamed impatiently when they pulled up to it on the drive up. He felt as though he was in a real-life fairy tale. The large bay windows looked over the city in the distance, away from prying eyes and nosy neighbors. The mobster needed this time with Jim. To, at last, give this man what he had to offer.

The large king-sized bed seemed oh so inviting but Oswald's nerves were firing all at once. He mustn't wait lest he loses this perfect opportunity to make Jim his. Before they left, Oswald took a few hours to preen himself for the occasion. Putting his best foot forward almost always allowed for great things to happen for him in the past. So why not now?

It was now or never.

"Jim, dear... I am going to change. Could you order us some champagne?"

"Sure! Good idea. Imma order us some whip cream and strawberries as well. Is that okay?" Jim said slyly.

"Oh James, that's perfect," Oswald said silkily as he entered the en-suite bathroom. Fully ready to give it all to one James Gordon.

-

 "Slow down Harvey!" Lucius called loudly, at a very impatient Harvey Bullock rushing through traffic toward Jim's current destination. Other cars blaring their horns feverishly. 

"If we don't hurry up, Jim's going to sleep with Oswald. Then he will comes to, he will instantly regret it! We have to save him!"

"I completely understand that but we can't save him if we crash!" 

"Call that magician! Giovanni Zatara!"

"Your overreacting-" Lucius said quickly.

"Giovanni, Giovanni, Giovanni!" Harvey said with candor in the car.

Then, as if on cue, the car was enveloped in a haze of dark purple fog. The men screamed unsure of this desolate scene change. Then they had immediately appeared in the middle of what looked like a forest, trees everywhere and the sky clear as the sun was setting to colors of gold, vibrant pinks and violets. Harvey and Lucius were holding each other for dear life. The magician Giovanni Zatara was standing in front of the car.

"JESUS HOW THE HELL-"

"What do you want?" Zatara said quickly, obviously tired of this situation. He was putting his daughter to sleep until he heard Harvey's voice booming in his head. So he came to fix this.

"Jim is going to ruin his life! Penguin WILL NOT issue the apology." Harvey yelled. Lucius knew that was a lie.

"Harvey, we haven't even got to Penguin at all-" Fox called to him as he got out the car.

"Lucius, we can't wait! Please end the spell! I am begging you!" Harvey ran up to the magician who reeled back cause Harvey was way too close for his liking.

"FINE! Why do you care so much about what your Captain does?!" Zatara said irritably.

"Because he's my best friend! And he deserves better than that freak." Harvey yelled and Lucius scowled at him. Bullock was to him, acting like the biggest cockblocker in history as well as the biggest bully. And his crudeness was never in good taste with Lucius. Harvey was being too overprotective. 

" _Then thy will is done_. Now, never, ever call me for anything again." And with that, he vanished. Leaving them to the wind.

"Great. Where are we?" Lucius asked as he looked around.

"Wait, where is the location of the hotel they went too?" Harvey had a hunch that they were closer to fixing this little problem than they originally thought.

-

Oswald was lightly powdering his face as he was getting ready. He was so excited and happy to spend some sensual time with Jim. He picked out a luxurious, suggestive outfit that made him feel sexy and confident for this occasion. Never did he believe he had a chance to show this part of himself to anyone, so he never bothered to make himself look good when it came to the cover of night.

But for now, that has changed. Jim was the one he was wearing it for. It made him so joyful he almost cried when he custom ordered it. It came with sheer silk leggings which have harnesses that clipped to his underwear, not to mention the crossbody suspenders that made for an interesting silhouette that he hoped Jim would like.

"I got the champagne!" James called to him in the front room as he tipped the room serviceman. "Fresh strawberries and cream as well."

Oswald smiled bashfully. His phone was buzzing frantically but he didn't bother to look at it. He stared at himself in the mirror in his lush nightwear. He was making sure the black silk sheer briefs were hugging him just right and that the suspenders were in their proper place on his torso. His pale skin glowing in the sunset's bright shine. He felt wonderful.

Jim went to set down their goodies and went to undress by the large bed when he suddenly felt strange. He felt a little sick so he walked over to the kitchenette sink believing he was going to be thoroughly sick before the feeling suddenly vanished. He felt fine. He felt like his normal self. 

Jim started looking around at his surroundings quizzically and started to panic.

"Jimmmm! I'm ready!" Oswald sang happily. As he walked out posed along one of the coffered marble columns near the bathroom in his silk black robe. Jim turned to look at him and frowned in disgust. Oswald's heart dropped immediately.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Jim yelled angrily. Oswald wrapped himself tightly in his robe abruptly paling and feeling sick. The spell had left Jim. The phone calls must have been about his paintings.

"JIM! I can explain! P-please don't be angry!" Oswald yelled back trying his hardest not to have a mental breakdown at this very moment. He felt his heartbreak.

"Why are you dressed like that? Where the hell is Harvey? What have YOU done?" Jim was barking accusations as his old self has returned. Oswald felt his lip quivering, fighting so hard to keep in the tears.

"I didn't do anything, Jim. You brought me here! You s-said it would be romantic,..." Oswald said quickly. The tears were falling from his eyes now. Jim noticed and lowered his tone a bit.

"I remember the party, and I was about to get hit by...by you," Jim recollected his memory best he could then his face fell as he remembered all that he did with Oswald. "Oh shit,... Oswald. You didn't think I would,..."

"No Jim, not for a damn minute." Oswald walked away to the en-suite bathroom and closed the door as he started sobbing loudly. He slid down the door and let himself cry. Too many times has his heart been broken to suffer something this cruel. The lovely dream was dead. This beautiful time with Jim is gone. He sobbed loudly as he held himself, pulling the robe ever so tight to seal in any warmth. He was so close yet so far away. Jim visibly disturbed at the other man crying, knocked on the door.

"Oswald, please,...don't cry," Jim said softly, feeling guilty at the Penguin's current state. He did not believe this was a big deal, but Oswald felt otherwise.

"P-please Jim, j-j-just leave,..." Oswald said heaving, "Please go."

"Not until we talk about this," Jim said apologetically.

"What's t-to talk about, your hatred for me is back, p-please go away," Oswald said whimpering. Jim felt his heart clench at that statement. The Captain knew he was being a jerk, but he wanted to stand his ground. But he also felt that somewhere in his heart had wanted to comfort the sad, smaller man. He was crying over Jim after all.

"I got all gussied up, I got waxed, plucked, pricked-you n-name it! I wanted this to be perfect James, I really did. I am sorry I wanted this so bad Jim. I really am,..." Oswald cried as he moved to the corner of the bathroom floor. Anything to get away from Jim's voice.

Jim, wanting nothing more than to fix this, opened the door and frowned at Oswald holding himself as he curled up in the corner of the bathroom. He ran to him and immediately pulled him up, holding him close. Oswald too sad to even do anything but walk with him. Jim guided him to the bed and sat him down. Oswald was shivering so Jim covered him with a blanket off the bed.

"Oz, I'm sorry to freak out on you like that. I just,... Oswald, I don't know what this means for us going forward." Jim said sadly.

"It's nothing Jim," Oswald said colorlessly, voice barely above a whisper. A stray tear left his eye, Jim impulsively wiped it gently away with his knuckle on his hand. Then began rubbing his back soothingly.

"I don't think it is. You really like me, huh?"

"Oh, isn't it obvious?" Oswald giggled softly, thinking of how bad he wanted this and the antics that ensued. Jim stared at him contemplating. What was he to make of all of this? "You sang to me, we cuddled,... god Jim we ate together, we kissed. It was a whole entire mess indeed."

"Wow. Really?"

"Yeah,..."

"So,.."

"So you brought me here for your 'kissing plans' which I am sure is code for 'making love' and so forth, and...well,... I wanted it to happen," Oswald stated truthfully as he held his robe tight.

"Oh," Jim said with widened eyes.

"Yeah, well... needless to say it didn't work out. But what hurts me more Jim,... is that this means that you wouldn't want to spend time with me anymore."

"Oswald,"

"Jim, it's fine. I value any time I get with you. I feel joy and happiness when I bug you. Irritate you. When you irritate me. Anything to have you come and see me."

Jim mouth slightly opened to Oswald pure admission of these details. His expression softened and his cheeks reddened. He could not believe it. Oswald was or has always been in love with him. This monster of a man was in love with him. Jim felt his heart grow three sizes bigger.

"So here we are," Jim said with a smirk.

"Yeah," Oswald smiled, his swollen eyes twinkling. Jim moved closer to hold him. His left arm wrapping around the other man's body. "Do you think you could sit out on the balcony while I change? I will call for my driver to pick me up so he can take me home," Oswald said softly as a warm summer breeze flirted with them both from the large bay windows.

Jim felt his stomach curl. After all that has happened, now he's leaving? Jim thought in a small grip of panic. He didn't know how he was going to explain any of this to Harvey or the collective GCPD, but at the moment he did not care. He did all of this for Oswald. And now he knew that Oswald would do anything just to be near him. So he let his vibrant curiosity ask one more thing.

"Do you think you could show me what you're wearing?" Jim asked with a thickness in his voice, heat rising from within his body.

"Oh, you wouldn't-"

"Please, I insist. Show me,"

"Oh! Well," Oswald half-opened his robe revealing the ensemble underneath. Jim saw that he was wearing sheer silk stockings to cleanly waxed thighs. They looked so soft. Jim gave an audible groan upon seeing them.

"May I?" Jim reaching to take off the full robe.

"Sure," Oswald's skin was a soft pink hue when Jim pulled off the robe to reveal his whole outfit. 

Jim let the silk fabric fall onto the bed. Oswald bashfully covered his crotch area, but in doing so it accentuated the whole outfit. The briefs hugged at his hips and his rear, the suspender straps drew a beautiful abstract silhouette on his back. Jim licked his lips. Yeah, he wasn't going to let him go.

"Turn around for me, just a little,..." Jim said silkily as he started loosening up his tie. Oswald's eyes widened at the request. Why would Jim make him do this? Oswald got up from the bed and turned around full circle for the Captain of the GCPD. So he could see everything. He saw the naughty glint in his eyes.

"I know it's not the best thing you've might of have seen in your life but-" Oswald blushed before he was pushed forcefully onto the bed as Jim ripped his own suit shirt open.

"Shut up and kiss me like you love me," Jim said sternly with a slick smile as he licked his teeth. Oswald felt himself smiling too. So he grabbed him and kissed him liked his life depends on it.

 -

 "I'm sorry no reservations, no entry." The stern desk attendant said to Harvey as he growled at her to let him up to the room Jim and Oswald were in.

"I AM A COP!"

"But there is already a cop in the room. He asked to not be disturbed." She said angrily.

"He's possessed!" Harvey yelled at her as Lucius rolled his eyes.

"We can call the room Harvey, ma'am can we borrow your phone?" Lucius asked ever so kindly. She calmed herself to his tone. 

"Make it quick," She said calmly. Harvey hurriedly called the room number.

-

"OOOOHHHH JIM! Ahhh!" Oswald holding tight to Jim, scratching at his back as the Captain hammered into him. His legs holding his waist for dear life. The phone rang ten times before James grabbed it irritably.

"W-what is it?!"

"JIM! Are you okay?" Harvey called through the receiver.

"I-I'm a little busy buddy," Jim said between breaths. Oswald moaned loudly as the angle in Jim's movements changed in their active ministrations. Both sweating and having a wonderful time getting to know each other. _Intimately._

"JIM! NO, THAT ISN'T-"

"Harv, the...s-spell broke, so yeah,...ungh,... j-just go home!" Jim hung up after Oswald gave a whimpering 'please Jim, more' in the background.

Harvey dropped the phone and collapsed like a deflated balloon on the hotel lobby floor in complete defeat. Lucius bit back a laugh. Harvey was ultimately too late to save his friend and deter the madness that is their love.

And somewhere in the Van Dahl mansion, Oswald's men looked upon the renewed paintings with their subjects returned. All slightly suspicious and afraid of the painting of Elijah Van Dahl in the center foyer which seemed like it had a wider smile on his face than before. They will have to ask their boss about it when he returned.

<3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all like this quirky story! Oz got what he wanted, for once.  
> Thanks for reading! Comments welcomed!

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! A funny little story I cooked up out of shear need to write something gobblepot related. 
> 
> Anywho, the 'oats' bit was an old term used to describe rutty animals where I am from. Or if your cat runs sporadically that's what we call 'the oats'. And read the spell backward to see what our local magicians are saying. Thanks for reading!


End file.
